Code Gate
Code_Gate_01.png|link=Security Nodes Code_Gate_02-03.png|link=Security Nodes Code_Gate_04-05.png|link=Security Nodes Code_Gate_06-07.png|link=Security Nodes Code_Gate_08-09.png|link=Security Nodes Code_Gate_10-12.png|link=Security Nodes Code_Gate_13-15.png|link=Security Nodes Code_Gate_16-18.png|link=Security Nodes Code_Gate_19-21.png|link=Security Nodes "A password protected gate is a great tool to slow down an attack. Code Gate massively reduces damage to its firewall but can be destroyed with a Battering Ram program" '' ---- Summary The Code Gate is a defensive Security Node. The Code Gate is designed to protect the network during all stages of an attack and functions in both Brute Force and Stealth hacks. Code Gates have two additional defensive properties: Filter and Code Strength. Filter The Filter reduces the amount of damage Offensive programs do to the Code Gate. Filter also greatly increases the time needed to install an Access program on a Code Gate. For example, if the Filter statistic is 75%, programs like Beam Cannon will do 25% of their normal damage, and it will take four times longer to install Access on a Code Gate. The Filter stays active for as long as the Code Strength is in place. While the Filter is active, Portal cannot be installed on the Code Gate. Code Strength Code Strength can also be viewed as the 'Filter Firewall'. While the Code Strength is in place, the Filter remains active, providing percentage damage reduction and a longer installation time of Access. The Code Strength can be attacked directly by a Battering Ram, although sufficiently developed offensive programs, like Blaster and Beam Cannon can overcome the Firewall of the Code Gate without touching the Code Strength. If the Firewall of the Code Gate is compromised or if a Battering Ram or Wraith destroys the Code Strength, the Filter is removed for the remainder of the hack. Statistics Tips * The Code Gate is highly effective as a choke point in the network. * Players who have not yet developed the Battering Ram, Blaster, Kraken or Wraith programs, or who have neglected to sufficiently upgrade their Beam Cannons, will have a tough time breaking through Code Gates. As such, it is advisable to develop/upgrade at least one of these programs before attacking a network with a Code Gate. * When attacking a Code Gate, the Battering Ram program will only target the Code Strength. * Since breaking through the Code Gate takes some time, if the Code Gate has a Sentry's antivirus installed, a node with a low firewall attacking it may need to be defended with an Ice Wall or a Protector to avoid being recaptured. * Plan your network so that the node before the Code Gate has a low number of program slots. * Wraith disables a node and any special abilities it has, therefore the Filter doesn't apply when using it. * Using it as a distraction to let other nodes recapture any hacked nodes is a viable strategy. Be sure to know the attacking priorities in order to plan the layout. References A [http://ancur.wikia.com/wiki/Code_Gate ''Code gate] is one type of ICEs found in the Netrunner collectible card game. Category:Node Category:Security Node Category:Defenses